1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to bathtub apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bathtub liner wherein the same is arranged for positioning within an associated bathtub for enhanced comfort of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bathtub insert organizations are utilized in the prior art to provide padded liner structure. Such apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,323 to Sage, et al. wherein a liner includes a floor with side walls and a rear wall for mounting within a bathtub structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,523 to Ridgeway sets forth a unitary liner structure formed with a cushioned layer throughout.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,000 to Morse sets forth a padded liner structure mounted within a bathtub, wherein the liner structure utilizes various chambers.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bathtub liner as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.